Verde, color primario
by SkuAg
Summary: [Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8] Mimí, Yamato y Gabumon se pierden en un bosque.


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Este fic participa del **Concurso Especial: Tercer Aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

Mis indicaciones: Mimí y Yamato, verde, Adventure

* * *

 **Verde, color primario**

* * *

No fue la primera vez que a Yamato lo había corrido un digimon. Tal vez no sucedía todos los días, tal vez tampoco fuera frecuente, pero "Digimundo" y "correr" eran dos palabras estrechamente vinculadas en su mapa mental.

Lo que no le sucedía en forma tan frecuente era quedar aislado del grupo.

―¿Gabumon? ―llamó, manteniendo la calma.

Su digivice estaba silencioso. ¿Tanto podría haberlo alejado la estampida de Elephantmon? O tal vez era la influencia de Alphamon que afectaba su correcto funcionar.

Corrió una liana que le impedía la visión. El bosque era espeso y eso le resultaba de lo más extraño, ¡acababa de estar corriendo por una sabana!

Quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, pero el bosque se extendía sin cesar y eso no tenía ningún sentido… aunque después de todo, el digimundo solía no tener sentido.

Gabumon lo encontró a él.

―¡Yamato! ―llamó, contento.

Feliz de verlo, se agachó a palmearle la cabeza. Él no solía ser especialmente cariñoso con su digimon, ¡pero por favor que se alegraba de verlo!

―¿Sabes qué pasó? ¿Estamos solos?

Gabumon negó con la cabeza.

―Mimí está a pocos… árboles de aquí.

―¿Mimí? ¿Y por qué no vino contigo? ―preguntó, extrañado.

―Ha perdido a Palmon y quiere encontrarla.

―Llévame con ella. La buscaremos juntos.

El trayecto fue muy corto, Mimí seguramente habría escuchado toda la conversación si no fuera porque estaba agachada contra un árbol, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos. Palmon no estaba a la vista.

―¿Mimí? ¿Te lastimaste? ―Yamato se agachó junto a ella, aunque Gabumon negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ella no se movió ni levantó la vista. Yamato se impacientó―. Mimí, te ayudaremos a buscar a Palmon, pero deberíamos caminar.

Miró a Gabumon, confundido… ambos recordaban a Sora en la Cueva de la Oscuridad, sentada en esa misma postura… ¡pero estaban en el medio de un bosque!

―Gabumon… ¿se lastimó? ―preguntó, confuso.

―No me lastimé, ¡déjame sola!

Yamato se sobresaltó, ¡¿qué le había pasado a Mimí?!

―Mimí, tu digivice… ¿tu digivice marca algo? No me avisó que estuvieras a tan pocos pasos.

Pero ella no volvió a hablar. Yamato miró interrogativo a Gabumon hasta que se le hizo claro que él tampoco sabía qué hacer. Confundido, se recostó contra un árbol cerca de Mimí, Gabumon junto a él.

La vio temblar en silencio, y supo que Mimí estaba llorando silenciosamente. Ni siquiera un jadeo, un suspiro fuerte, una respiración profunda…

Gabumon quería comunicarle algo con la mirada, Yamato lo sabía… a regañadientes, reaccionó.

―Mimí, por favor, escúchame. Quiero encontrar a Palmon, quiero encontrar a Takeru, a Sora, a Taichi… no puedo dejarte aquí sola.

―Si me quedo quieta Palmon vendrá a mí ―espetó, sin moverse.

―O se quedará quieta ella esperándote, por favor ―volvió a pedir.

Mimí no le contestó y Gabumon supo que Yamato había perdido la paciencia.

―Si no vienes tendremos que llevarte.

―¡No me pondrás un dedo encima! ―gritó, fuera de sí, por fin levantando la vista. Yamato retrocedió, Gabumon también.

Mimí estaba desfigurada por el llanto, la pena o la bronca, o todo a la vez. Él nunca la había visto así, sí la había visto llorar, incontables veces, pero nunca con furia, nunca con… ¿temor?

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó, dudoso.

Ella giró la vista de él, pero ya no ocultó su rostro entre las piernas. Gabumon la miró fijo antes de enfocarse en Yamato.

―Mimí dice que perdió a Palmon en la estampida… que estaban juntas y ella se desvió al bosque sin avisarle, y Palmon no pudo seguirla.

―Y luego no pude salir de este bosque. ¡Si solo caminé unos pocos pasos! ―Cerró los ojos, se serenó. Controló las lágrimas―. Palmon está sola y es culpa mía.

Yamato sintió pena por el temor de Mimí. ¿Qué haría él si supiera que, casi conscientemente, había abandonado a Gabumon?

―Palmon debe estar con alguien ―dijo Gabumon―. Tal vez con Koushirou o Tentomon, podría estar con Gomamon y Hikari…

―Los digivice no parecen funcionar en este bosque. Mimí, debemos caminar y buscarla… buscarlos a todos. No puedo dejarte sola sin tu digimon pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí sentado. ―Su tono fue firme, y Mimí lo fulminó con la mirada un momento. Luego, suspiró.

―¿Tienes agua? ―Yamato le alcanzó la botella que cargaba en su mochila.

―Mójame las manos. Por favor ―añadió.

Juntó las manos formando un cuenco, Yamato vertió agua sobre ellas y Mimí se mojó la cara. Yamato alzó el ceño, molesto, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

―Lo siento, sé que debemos cuidar el agua. Pero las lágrimas me corren el maquillaje y no me gusta que mi cara quede pegajosa. ―Yamato sabía que las disculpas eran sinceras. Tan solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo.

―Yo iré delante. Gabumon, cierra la marcha, por favor.

Mimí ató los cordones de sus zapatillas y, enseguida, se puso en marcha.

.

.

Ese día no llegaron a ningún lado. No encontraron a ningún digimon, no encontraron agua, no salieron del bosque, pero tampoco les pareció haber dado vueltas en círculos.

―Deberíamos haber tomado otra dirección desde donde me encontraste ―comentó Mimí. Era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la tarde.

―Pudiste haberlo sugerido ―respondió Yamato.

Ella no contestó. Se sentó en el piso, dispuesta a dormir en ese mismo lugar.

―Toma ―ofreció, alcanzándole un paquete de gomitas―. Es lo único que tengo.

―Yo tengo un paquete de galletitas. ―Yamato rebuscó en su bolso.

―Déjalas, al menos no me las ofrezcas a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo seguiremos caminando… yo puedo arreglármelas con las gomitas.

Yamato no lo sentía así, no habían comido nada en ¿cuatro? ¿cinco horas? Pero Mimí ya se había hecho un bollo entre las plantas y parecía dispuesta a dormir.

Gabumon tomó la primera guardia.

.

.

Mimí despertó de mejor humor.

Nuevamente tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados, Yamato supuso que había llorado toda la noche, pero esta vez ella no pidió de su agua.

―¿Podemos comer esto? ―Había extraído del mismo arbusto sobre el que había dormido unas pequeñas frutas de color morado. Sus manos estaban pintadas de rojo―. En Estados Unidos las llamamos moras, y tienen el mismo olor y color… creo que son seguras.

Yamato no lo estaba tanto, pero las manchas rojas en los labios de Mimí le indicaron que ya se había dado un manjar antes de que él despertase.

―Te ves pálido ―prosiguió. Le alcanzó las moras―. Come, y si hace falta, ¡píntate un poco el rostro! ―sonrió.

―Mimí… ―dijo Yamato, en un suspiro. No pudo enojarse, era la primera vez que Mimí sonreía. Yamato, sin embargo, se mantuvo serio―. ¿Trajiste comida? ¿Agua? El bolso era para las provisiones.

―Ya te lo dije, traje gomitas. ―Le mostró un nuevo paquete―. Además, traje diversos elementos de aventura, ¡mira! ―Mucho más animada que el día anterior, comenzó a vaciar su bolso frente a ellos: una pequeña navaja, cuatro rollos de papel higiénico, apósitos femeninos, alcohol en gel y hasta un destornillador.

―¿Y para beber, no trajiste nada?

―¡Claro! ―feliz, extrajo una caja de té―. No me gusta tomar café, el café es muy serio.

Yamato suspiró, y enseguida guardó silencio. Gabumon sonrió y se acercó a Mimí para juntar moras, que resultaron no ser tan dulces y, además, en extremo disfrutables.

―Yo tengo mentas, si quieras ―ofreció finalmente Yamato, aunque Mimí las rechazó. Ya era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Ese día, Mimí fue la antítesis de ella misma. Identificó frutales (y hasta deslizó que Yamato no los había visto el día anterior por distraído), encontró una pequeña vertiente de agua, casi no solicitó descansar y hasta propuso seguir el río.

―Las aldeas se asientan junto a los ríos, casi siempre ―explicó, sonando muy segura de sí misma―. Seguramente encontraremos una aldea de digimon si seguimos su curso… o de humanos ―recordó, remedando a Jyou. Yamato y Gabumon sonrieron.

No hallaron ninguna aldea, y tampoco hablaron en el trayecto, pero esa noche tenían alimentación y agua para beber cuando quisieran. Incluso pudieron lavarse.

Por la noche, sin embargo, Mimí volvió a llorar.

Su llanto fue largo, sufrido. Con espasmos, con suspiros ahogados, con sollozos. Se detenía y, luego, volvía a comenzar. No se encontraba a la vista de Yamato ni Gabumon y seguramente creyó que estaba a salvo, que no la escuchaban… ellos dos, por otro lado, mantuvieron un duelo de miradas incómodo y frustrante, sobre todo para Yamato.

―Deberías hablar con ella ―sugirió Gabumon.

―No tengo nada que decirle. Ella piensa que abandonó a Palmon y yo… yo, no lo sé. No estaba prestándole atención cuando sucedió ―admitió, y sin pena, porque era real.

―Tal vez mañana volverá a estar de mal humor. Al menos, déjame hablarle a mí.

―Tú no necesitas mi permiso ―suspiró. Gabumon, en este nuevo momento de sus vidas, era mucho menos conciliador y más instigador que antes―. Pero a veces, las personas necesitan llorar para descargar todo lo que sienten.

―Mimí está llorando hace dos días. Creo que si… si fuera como tú dices, ya habría dejado de llorar.

―Pues tal vez le hace bien llorar ―espetó, molesto.

―O tal vez necesita un amigo con quien hablar.

Yamato no contestó.

Eventualmente, Gabumon se fue con Mimí. No le habló, porque no sabía bien que decirle.

Más tarde, Gabumon escuchó la armónica de Yamato.

.

.

Mimí no había llevado tacones al digimundo, pero ese día se despertó con ellos de punta. Incordió a Yamato por haberse quedado dormido pasadas las primeras horas del día, ¡si no caminaban, no encontrarían a Palmon! Se molestó con Gabumon porque al haber dormido junto a ella le había generado calor, y la humedad en ese bosque era invivible. Incluso protestó porque se hubieran comido todas las moras, ¡era su fruta preferida del mundo… o del _digi_ mundo!

Ese día, Mimí encabezó la marcha, entonó cánticos de porrista y no permitió que Gabumon y Yamato se atrasaran, aunque cuando ella quería descansar, todos debían descansar.

Exigió descanso muchas más veces que el día anterior.

Ese día tampoco hablaron, aunque no por falta de voluntad de Yamato… Mimí, simplemente, le dirigió miradas matadoras toda la mañana y durante la tarde también.

Con Gabumon fue un poco más dulce.

Yamato, derrotado por su actitud, por su ida y vuelta y su ir de un lado a otro emocional, pensó que esa noche ella tampoco tomaría guardia, así que no se la ofreció.

Aparentemente, eso también fue un error suyo.

―¿Por qué no me has dicho a qué hora tomaremos cada guardia?

Su pregunta, firme, poco cantarina, casi sin signos de interrogación, lo sobresaltó sin remedio. A punto estuvo de resbalar al curso del río, el que aún los acompañaba, o al que aún perseguían sin cesar.

―¿Quieres tomar una guardia? Pensé que solo lo haríamos Gabumon y yo… no nos hemos cruzado a nadie en estos días. ―Con pena, sacudió su digivice. Ni siquiera marcaba la presencia, furiosa, de Mimí tras de sí.

―Yo sé que piensas que soy una inútil ―espetó. Yamato abrió la boca, con sorpresa, y no logró pararse antes de que ella continuase con su perorata―. Pero yo conseguí comida, ¡y ya sé que solo traje gomitas! Y no, no traje agua, porque la botella me pesa en el bolso y no me gusta tomar agua caliente, ¡pero yo nos encontré agua! Yo, mientras tú… tú le decías a Gabumon cosas malas sobre mí.

Gabumon no estaba a la vista pero Yamato sabía, _sabía_ , que Gabumon no podría haber mentido.

―Mimí, no sé de qué estás hablando. ―Sonó calmo, pero era consciente de que, si hubiera sido Taichi, o Jou, ya hubieran llegado a las manos.

―Te escuché, anoche. Antes de que Gabumon fuera a verme.

―¿Y? ¡No dije nada malo! ―¡Y era cierto!

―¡Dijiste que tenía que arreglármelas sola! Que tenía que llorar, o sufrir o lo que sea hasta que me cansara y enfrentara mis problemas. ―Yamato no había dicho _nada_ de eso, ¡estaba seguro! No pudo interrumpirla, ella estaba decidida a continuar―. Que no me hablarías porque no merecía consuelo.

―Mimí ―intentó interrumpirla, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Ella no se lo permitió.

―Ser emocional no me hace tonta ni inútil, y te lo demostré. Te comportaste de una manera horrible conmigo. ―Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no se le cortó la voz, no las soltó.

―Creo que estás sacando tus propias conclusiones, Mimí. Esas no fueron mis palabras.

―¡Pero sí lo pensaste! Nosotros no seremos amigos cercanos, pero igual deberías estar para mí cuando te necesito. ¡Yo lo haría por ti!

Ella detuvo sus palabras. Él, se detuvo a pensar antes de contestar.

―Mimí… creo que no tienes el mismo concepto de amistad que tengo yo.

―¡Pues dime cuál es el tuyo entonces, porque no te entiendo, y no tengo a Palmon, y no quiero seguir encerrada en este bosque contigo!

Cansada, se sentó en el suelo. Sus ropas ya eran un desastre, estaban manchadas, sucias y seguramente tendrían olor, si no fuera porque Mimí había llevado una muestra de perfume en su mochila.

―Lo siento. ―Él también se sentó frente a ella―. Siento no ser la clase de amigo que necesitas. Pienso, honestamente… ―Se detuvo, porque le costaba hablar de sí mismo, y nunca lo había hecho con ella―. Pienso, de verdad ―retomó―, que a veces es mejor dejar llorar a las personas. Y si no es tu caso, lamento no haberme dado cuenta.

Mimí lo midió con la mirada.

―Soy tan… innecesaria.

Gabumon se había unido al grupo, y Yamato agradeció haber girado la vista hacia él, o de lo contrario… no sabía como habría reaccionado ante ese comentario.

―Innecesaria ―retomó Mimí, mucho más serena que antes―. Secundaria.

―No eres secundaria, Mimí. Todos somos importantes ―dijo Yamato.

―Pero no todos por igual. Tú, Taichi… Sora… ―suspiró, y por primera vez intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos corrieron la vista―. Incluso Koushirou. Ustedes… siempre están un paso por delante de nosotros. Si no tienen las respuestas, como Koushirou, tienen las ideas, como tú, o el liderazgo, como Taichi… Sora nos impulsa a todos a reunirnos, a hablar, debatir, a resolver las cosas… incluso Hikari y Takeru, ellos siempre salvan el día con sus digimon mega poderosos. ―Gabumon rio, y Yamato no pudo evitarlo, aunque intentó contenerse para no enojarla más―. ¿Sabes qué? ―retomó, más tranquila―. Siento que soy… verde.

―¿Inmadura? ―preguntó de inmediato Gabumon―. ¿Cómo las frutas?

―¡Gabumon! ―retó Yamato. Mimí, sin embargo, sonrió.

―Soy verde, soy… como… ¡un color secundario! ―suspiró―. Es una ironía del destino que, además, sea el color de mi emblema… ―agregó, molesta―… y de estos árboles, la naturaleza, ¡hace tres días que solo veo verde! ―exclamó, antes de hacer silencio. Aunque, esta vez, Yamato pensó que su monólogo (entre triste y divertido) la había serenado.

De alguna manera, había aligerado el ambiente. Yamato se recostó contra su árbol y la observó mientras jugaba con el pasto bajo sus piernas, distraída. Extrajo su armónica de su bolsillo. Ella no había hecho ningún comentario, pero tenía que saberlo… tenía que saber que, para él, la mejor conexión era la música. Que solo así sabía hacerla sentir mejor.

O tal vez, no. Tal vez, Mimí no debía saberlo. ¿Por qué lo sabría, si nunca habían hablado, y si no era un tema que él anduviera explicando a los cuatro vientos?

Y fue en ese momento en que creyó entenderlo.

Tal vez, ella necesitaba un abrazo cuando lloraba. Tal vez no le alcanzaba con descargarse sola, como Sora, incluso como Takeru adolescente. Él, seguro, nunca se lo había preguntado.

―Mimí… ¿quieres llorar? ―preguntó, sereno. Gabumon sonrió. Ella, sorprendida, aguantó las lágrimas lo suficiente para interrogarlo con la mirada antes de volver a bajar la vista―. Si quieres llorar, llora. De verdad. ―No se movió del lugar, pero su rostro vuelto hacia el suelo y un ligero temblequeo que antes no existía le dieron una pista.

―La abandoné, Yamato. La dejé sola para salvarme a mí misma. Siempre… siempre la decepciono ―dijo, apenas con un hilo de voz, suave… casi grave.

―¡Palmon no piensa eso de ti, Mimí! ―interrumpió Gabumon, con prisa―. ¡Nunca lo haría! Estoy seguro.

―Bueno, pero ella no está aquí para que se lo preguntemos ―contestó, sin mirarlo.

―Mimí… ―Yamato suspiró, y finalmente se decidió―: ¿te parece bien si te toco la armónica? ¿Crees que eso te ayudará a… a tranquilizarte?

No lo miró, pero Yamato supo que ella había asentido. Sin prisa, limpió su armónica antes de comenzar su canción, la canción de Gabumon, como solía decirle a él. Sabía que no le molestaría compartirla.

Pasado un rato, Mimí se dejó caer sobre el pasto, exactamente donde estaba. Estiró los brazos por la hierba y Yamato pensó que estaba intentando reflejarse en el agua, o tal vez en la luna.

Esa noche, los tres durmieron en ese mismo lugar.

.

.

―Hoy será nuestro último día de caminata. ―Así lo despertó Mimí, quien aparentemente había encontrado moras porque otra vez tenía toda la boca pintarrajeada.

Y Yamato esperaba que de verdad lo fuera, porque no soportaría otra jornada más de cantos de porristas, gritos de sorpresa y voces agudas, muy agudas.

―Seguiremos el camino del río y llegaremos a una aldea. Lo presiento. ¡Lo sé!

Yamato se lavó la cara, pero debió comerse las moras en el camino.

Gabumon marchó desde el agua. Ese bosque era invivible, y no solo por la soledad, la marcha sin cesar, las lianas, el verde, la humedad… _el calor_ , el calor podría haber matado a alguien. No se animaba a quitar la piel, pero Yamato pensó que, si hubieran estado solos, al menos habría dormido sin ella.

Yamato había soñado verde, pero Gabumon seguro deliraba en verde. El calor podía ser muy pesado para su compañero. Y lo fue mucho más cuando debió salir del curso de agua y caminar detrás de ellos, porque ya el río les quedaba muy lejos, allá abajo.

Fue Yamato el primero en darse cuenta. En uno de los descansos que exigió Mimí ―ella quería llegar, o salir, o encontrar, pero igualmente quería descansar―, se dio cuenta de que Gabumon cada vez le quedaba más lejos. No porque ellos se alejasen del margen del río, sino porque el río estaba cada vez más abajo.

―Gabumon, lo siento, debes subir ―pidió―. Si seguimos a este paso, el río se convertirá en acantilado y deberemos retroceder para volver a juntarnos.

Accedió, aunque triste.

A ninguno se le ocurrió que ese era el momento ideal para cruzar el cauce y asentarse en la otra orilla, tan oscura y húmeda como la suya.

―Y nos hemos quedado sin agua ―lamentó Mimí, finalmente.

Efectivamente, el cauce ya se había convertido en acantilado, y ahora el río transcurría metros por debajo suyo. ¿Podrían saltar, nadarlo, dejarse llevar de vuelta por la corriente? Era probable, pero el lecho nunca había sido profundo y saltar desde esos metros de altura podría ser peligroso.

―Y yo no traje botella ―continuó.

―Puedes tomar de la mía ―ofreció Yamato, alcanzándole su cantimplora aún llena.

―¡No es eso! ―reclamó, alzando la voz. Yamato giró los ojos… ahí iban de vuelta―. Esta era mi función, ¡ _mi_ función! Yo encontré el cauce, yo encontré la comida… yo debía seguirlo y asegurarnos de que tuviéramos con qué alimentarnos, ¡quiero salir de aquí!

Mimí volvió a llorar, aunque ya no había pena. Era pura frustración.

―Mimí ―llamó Yamato, con firmeza. Lo ignoró.

―Ni siquiera puedo cumplir bien mi… función… _secundaria_ ―susurró. Estaba hablando sola―. Verde. ¡Soy tan verde! ―gritó, con impotencia.

―Mimí ―repitió.

―Hasta mi digimon es verde. Si salimos de aquí, quemaré toda mi ropa verde. Aunque no saldremos. ¡No saldremos nunca! ―exclamó, alzando las manos al cielo en un gesto teatral que no hizo reír a nadie.

―Yamato, haz algo, Mimí está mal de vuelta ―pidió Gabumon, incómodo―. No vuelvas a decirme que quiere descargarse sola ―agregó.

No había realmente nada gracioso en la situación, pero Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír. Y entonces la interrumpió.

―¡Verde! ―llamó, gritó, aporreó. Mimí levantó la vista, asustada pero lista para montar en cólera una vez más―. Déjame decirte algo que recordé durante la noche ―dijo, rápidamente. Mimí retrocedió, relajó su postura. Lo dejó hablar―. Ayer no me di cuenta, pero cuando tú te quejas de que eres secundaria porque eres de color verde… ―se detuvo. Mimí lo miró con extrañeza―. Lo siento ―retomó―. Lo que quiero decir es que el verde no siempre es un color secundario.

―Pst ―chistó Mimí, molesta―. Y yo que pensaba que serías ingeniero, ¡pensé que eras inteligente! ―A pesar de no estar feliz, ahora Mimí al menos estaba divertida―. Odio el color verde, desde ahora ―aclaró.

―Me lo dijo Sora ―ignoró su último comentario―. Escúchame. ―Y Mimí lo hizo, porque él se había sonrojado y ella nunca lo había escuchado hablar sobre Sora―. ¿Sabes que a ella le gustan… los colores? ―Yamato seguramente pensaba que Mimí no conocía los planes a futuro de Sora, pensó, y por eso se mostraba reacio a hablar―. Ella me explicó una vez que a los colores no se los mezcla solo con pigmentos. Que los colores también son luz, y que si se mezclan luces de colores, se obtienen distintos colores.

―Como el arcoíris. A eso lo sabemos todos. ―Mimí quería burlarse, pero lo cierto es que había dejado de llorar y hasta se había secado las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

―Entonces debes saber que, a la hora de mezclar luces de colores, el verde es un color primario. ―Yamato no quería sonar rudo, pero tampoco quería seguir discutiendo sobre colores, frutas inmaduras y números ordinales. Necesitaba que Mimí lo entendiese.

―Me mientes ―dijo, muy segura de sí misma―. Pero gracias ―susurró, serena.

―No te miento. Podremos preguntárselo a Sora cuando salgamos de aquí.

―¿Y cuándo será eso? ―preguntó, impaciente.

―No lo sé ―admitió―. Mi función es cerrar la marcha. La de Gabumon es cuidarnos. ―La miró a los ojos antes de continuar―: La tuya es sacarnos de aquí.

Yamato no sabía si Mimí ya lo había pensado antes, pero en todo caso no le tomó tiempo decidirse.

―¿Y puedo hacer cualquier locura que yo quiera para sacarnos de aquí? ―preguntó. Parecía ilusionada.

―No puedes matarnos ―interrumpió Gabumon.

―¡Cualquier locura o nada! ―exigió.

Gabumon y Yamato se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y, tácitamente, darle su acuerdo para que continuase.

―Muy bien, ya lo he pensado. ¡Tenemos que pasar al otro margen del río!

Yamato estuvo de acuerdo, se lo hizo saber con un gesto de su rostro.

―Para eso deberemos retroceder. No podemos pasar por aquí. ―Había, fácilmente, más de cinco metros entre ladera y ladera, y la profundidad del acantilado les impedía descender con facilidad, para luego ascender del otro lado.

―Saltaremos ―dijo, con seguridad.

―¿…Saltaremos? ―preguntó Yamato, confundido.

―¡Saltaremos! ―exclamó Gabumon―. ¡Yamato, hazme digievolucionar! Si tomo distancia podré saltar sin problema.

Yamato lo sopesó unos momentos.

―¿Y deberás hacer dos viajes? ¿No te cansarás?

―¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda? Nos llevará a los dos, ya verás. ―Mimí se agachó a la altura de Gabumon y le palmeó la cabeza―. Luego te convidaré de mis gomitas.

―Gabumon no es un perro ―protestó Yamato, pero, sin dar más vueltas, lo ayudó a digievolucionar―. Tendrás que agarrarte fuerte, con manos y piernas ―le indicó a Mimí―. Garurumon no te dejará caer ―este asintió―, pero no puede volar. Hay que ser cuidadosos.

Acarició el pelaje de su digimon antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le rascó las orejas. Mimí se sentó tras él.

―¿Alguna vez anduviste a caballo? ―preguntó a Mimí.

―Sí. El papá de Michael tiene un criadero de purasangre ―explicó―. Garurumon, ¿puedo agarrarte con fuerza de tus cabellos? ―preguntó, mientras enterraba sus manos sobre su lomo―. Así me sentiré más segura.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Yamato, sorprendido.

―Shh. Soy un color primario, ¡no me interrumpas!

Yamato rio por primera vez.

Garurumon se preparó, retrocedió y, entre gritos de ánimo y cánticos de porristas, saltó la distancia que los separaba de la otra orilla.

El salto fue insoportable, Yamato sintió que por la mitad del trayecto se le fue el aire de los pulmones, como si lo hubieran golpeado en la panza. Lo peor, sin embargo, fue el golpe contra el piso. Se levantó escupiendo arena que parecía haber caído del cielo.

―¡Yamato! ¡Mimí!

―¡Hikari! ―gritó Mimí. Yamato se levantó apresurado del suelo, Gabumon yacía atontado junto a él… ¡sobre la arena!

―¿…Qué? ―preguntó, confundido. Hikari, Tailmon, Jyou y Gomamon corrían hacia ellos… ¡estaban en el medio de la sabana otra vez!

―¿¡Dónde está Palmon?! ―gritó Mimí, mientras Yamato y Gabumon se sentaban sobre la arena. ¡Hacía muchísimo más calor que dentro del bosque…! ¡Y el bosque, el bosque no estaba detrás suyo!

―Estamos todos, solo tenemos que caminar un poco ―explicó Jyou, complacido de haberlos encontrado.

―Fueron los últimos en poder salir ―dijo Hikari.

―¿Salir…? ―Yamato y Gabumon se acercaron hasta ellos, sacudiéndose la ropa―. ¿Dónde está el bosque?

―¿Un bosque? Nosotros nos perdimos en un campo de flores interminables ―explicó Hikari―. Palmon vino con nosotras y fue muy útil para ayudarnos a discernir qué era venenoso y qué no ―dijo, con alegría. Mimí sonrió y comenzó a lagrimear una vez más.

―Koushirou lo explicará mejor ―dijo Jyou―, pero creemos que al separarnos entramos en realidades alternas… en realidades circulares ―explicó―. Eso dijo.

―¿Y cómo hicimos para salir? ―preguntó Yamato, sorprendido, y ansioso además por partir.

―Esa pregunta puede esperar ―interrumpió Mimí―. Porque allá viene Sora ―indicó. Ella y su digimon acababan de salir detrás de un montículo y aún no los había visto―. ¡Y yo la abrazaré antes que tú! ―gritó, alocada, y, dejando a los demás atrás, salió corriendo y saltando, agitando los brazos en el aire―. ¡Quien llega a Sora primero es un color primariooooo! ―gritó, por última vez, antes de asaltarla con un abrazo volador.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Quiero agradecer a Kailey Hamilton por su invaluable ayuda a la hora de hacer de este one shot algo potable. Gracias, ¡eres genial!


End file.
